The invention relates to a measuring device comprising a torsion element including a radially extending bending rod. Such a known measuring device comprises two bodies of electrically conductive, non-magnetic material which are arranged coaxially relative to a shaft, are connected to the shaft for joint rotation therewith, and are rotatable relative to one another. Further, a coil is provided which is coaxial to the shaft. High-frequency alternating current flows through the coil, which is arranged in the immediate vicinity of the two bodies. The latter comprises cut-out portions whose reciprocal overlapping surface changes as the angle of rotation between the bodies increases, wherein the relative rotation of the two bodies can be determined for the purpose of measuring the change in impedance in the coil occurring as a result of the eddy currents induced in the bodies. A torsion rod is arranged in the axial direction of the shaft in order to produce this relative rotation, so that the measuring device has a relatively long construction (U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,732).